An organic light emitting diode (OLED) has many excellent characteristics such as self-lamination, a low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response, etc., and a panel made of OLED components has the characteristics of a simple structure, and bendability, etc., which has aroused extremely great interests in research and business communities, and is considered to be a next-generation display technology with a tremendous potential. A transparent display is also a major developing direction of display technology due to its application prospects in the field of 3D display and vehicle display.
Since the organic layer and the cathode of the OLED device are very sensitive to water and oxygen, various methods are needed to encapsulate the OLED device when preparing the OLED display panel. Currently, a thin film encapsulation (TFE) technology has been successfully applied to OLED display panels. In the display region of the OLED display panel, TFE may ensure better characteristics, and an entire surface may be made very smooth, but at the periphery portion, there is a large unevenness. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an embodiment of an OLED display panel in the related art. The OLED display panel shown in FIG. 1 has a large unevenness in its non-display region 11. Since the non-display region 11 of the display panel has unevenness, it may be affect peripheral wirings, such as a touch routing; at the same time, during subsequent processing (such as when the robot arm is transported), the glass periphery of the display panel may have a large stress, and the film layer of the periphery is prone to fall into de-lamination conditions.